


I love you brother

by Lili1988



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili1988/pseuds/Lili1988
Summary: Take place in/after season one episode five - giving back**************This is my first work in the fandom please be gentle with me.I will update as often as I can when inspiration strikes.**************Opie: Well I’d better get going or Gemma’s going to be shoving gun powder up my ass.Jax: I’m sure we’re all on Gemma’s shit list by now.Clay: I live on that shit list!**************Sadly I do not own SOA I just play with the characters for my own amusement.Unbeta’d I hope it’s not too full of typo’s





	I love you brother

Clapping Opie on the shoulder and chuckling jax walked with his friend toward the door, once they were out of sight of the others in the narrow entrance way he pushed the bigger man back against the wall and kissed him fiercely grinding against him and eliciting a stifled groan from Opie. Pulling back to catch his breath he rested his forehead against the other mans   
"Been too long brother," he groans continuing to circle his hips against the other mans hardening member   
"Meet me later?"  
Opie gave a breathless nod grabbing Jax' ass and pulling him closer already desperate for more,  
"Yea! After, Where?"   
"My house!"  
"Ok!"  
With a final kiss Jax pushed himself away from his lover and after adjusting himself inside his baggy jeans he strolled back into the main clubhouse, Clay caught his eye assuming Jax following Opie was relating to what was about to go down, he nonchalantly asked  
"Everything good?"   
Jax gave a smile and chuckle that was only partly for Kyle's benefit before pulling out a chair and straddling it, picking up a beer from the table   
"Yea all good, I've known Ope for as long as I can remember and then some only thing I've ever known him scared of is Gemma!" playing along with the ruse Clay raised his beer bottle slightly using the neck to point in Jax direction "Boys got sense, she terrifies me!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was just after 11pm when Jax pulled into his driveway the smell of burnt flesh still haunting his nostrils, he was mildly relieved not to find Opie already there and waiting for him, he really needed a shower. Jax let himself into his house, glad his home was his again, he needed to get the locks changed before Wendy got out of rehab, but he didn't want to think about that tonight he wanted to think about him and Opie and all the obscene things he had planned for them. He walked through the darkened hallway not bothering with the light until he reached the family room, flicking the switch he jumped in shock, reaching for the gun at the small of his back on instinct before he realised the form sat on his couch open bottle of Jack in hand was Opie.

"The fuck brother?" Jax huffed as his body relaxed and he walked over sinking into the sofa beside Ope.

"Bikes in the garage" he stated simply, swigging from the bottle before offering it to jax   
"Used the spare key to get in, don't want Donna to know I'm here"   
"You guys have another fight!" Jax asked before taking a swig himself.  
"Nope! It's over between us"   
"You've said that before"  
"Never told her to move out before, she found out about Kyle and went off at me telling me how fucking wrong we all were and I snapped told her I was sick of her attitude, sick of her expecting me to change but never being willing to compromise and definitely sick of her withholding sex unless I do as she says." Ope gave a snort   
"I've fucked you more since I got out of Stockton than I have her" Jax quickly counted in his head five times they'd slept together in the last six months - they both knew they shouldn't they were both married after all but since that first drunken fondle fuelled by a stolen bottle of Johnnie walker at the age of fourteen they'd been unable to keep their hands off of each other! He looked at Ope as he continued "Told her she's got ‘til Monday morning to be out and I'm selling the place can't afford the fucking mortgage payments anyway. Gonna take over your job as TM night watchman ‘til I find a new place." Jax snorted a laugh at the last comment before turning to face Opie placing one hand on the other mans well muscled thigh and squeezing   
"I'm sorry brother" and despite all the shit Donna had caused, he really was, Opie and Donna had been together since high school and he hated seeing his brother in pain, Ope surprised him though grabbing Jax by his cut and pulling the VPs not unsubstantial bulk into his lap, a dangerous smirk crossed his lips before he growled   
"No you're not, and neither am I" before pulling jax into a filthy kiss all teeth tongue and need. The kiss went on for what could of been minutes or could of been hours neither man could tell lost in the sensation of each others body finally Opie pulled back gasping for much needed oxygen before saying  
“Babe, as much as I’d love to be fucked right here on the couch, between us we smell like the worlds worst cook out, let’s move this to the shower”   
Extracting himself from Opie’s lap Jax got to his feet and held his hand out for his lover to take pulling him is to a quick fiery kiss before leading him towards the en suite bathroom  
“Come on then Darlin’ lets go get clean!” In the bedroom the two men groped and kissed as they peeled each others clothes off, they took the time to hang their cuts over a chair but everything else hit the floor in a heap, they stumbled into the bathroom and Jax groped blindly into the shower searching for the knob finally locating it and turning it up as high as it could go before pulling Opie under the water with him.  
“Ok baby turn around let me take care of you” Opie turned and braced his hands against the glass, expecting a quick brutal fuck, he was surprised when instead Jax’ fingers tangled into his long hair and started to massage shampoo into his scalp, Opie made a noise somewhere between a frustrated whimper and a purr of contentment at Jax’s ministrations, tipping Ope’s head back to wash away the suds Jax leant in and whispered   
“Now baby I’m pretty certain if I fucked you right now you’d blow your load before I was all the way in, so here’s what’s gonna happen; I’m gonna look after you, make you feel real good, then I’m going to take you to bed and I’m going to fuck you through the mattress.” Ope gasped then whimpered again as Jax’s soapy hands worked their way down his back and between his cheeks ghosting over his hole, causing Opie to thrust back towards the sensation. Jax continued   
“You know Ope, I’ve eaten a lot of pussy and a lot of ass over the years, but no one and I mean no one tastes as good as you! I think I want another taste right now” and with that he dropped to his knees and licked long filthy stripes over his lovers hole making Ope howl in pleasure and his knees buckle as he clung to the glass wall desperately trying to keep his balance, the litany of curses rolling off of his tongue was music to Jax’s ears and he redoubled his efforts the tip of his tongue breaching the bigger mans hole at the same time the fingers of his right hand wrapped around Ope’s straining weeping cock,   
“Fuck Jax, I’m so fucking close” Jax stroked Opie fast and hard, slipping one of the fingers of his left hand into Ope’s hole along side his tongue and with that he felt his lover tense and cum gasping and groaning before flopping limply against the glass trying to regain his breath, Jax pushed himself up from the floor none to gracefully as his knees complained at being knelt for so long but he didn’t care as he squeezed his throbbing cock fighting the urge to just slide himself into Opie’s ass and chase his release, he quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle and began lathering his hair, quick and efficient unlike the languid massage he had given Opie. Head tipped back and eyes closed as he rinsed the suds away he didn’t see Ope turn and drop to his knees before leaning in and swallowing Jax’ cock and beginning to bob his head fast and hard. Jax eyes shot open as he let out a strangled gasp,   
“Fuck Ope!” He let out another groan as Ope’s fingers began gently fondling his balls   
“If you want me in your ass you gotta stop” Ope pulled off with a filthy wet pop and looked up at Jax, he looked beautiful on his knees before his lover wet hair plastered to his face, lips swollen and red, hand still cupping jax’ balls squeezing gently   
“You think I’m letting you get away with one round tonight? Wanna taste you right now” Jax let out a helpless groan as Ope swallowed him back down his pace relentless, mouth hot, wet and filthy in all the ways women just weren’t when they sucked dick and fuck if it wasn’t perfect.  
“Just like that Ope, Fuck, fuck, fuck” his words were melting away to helpless gasps of pleasure, before his entire body seized fingers twining into Ope’s hair and thrusting deep into his throat as he came.  
Ope climbed back to his feet and kissed Jax languidly as the other man came back down from the high of his orgasm, as their foreheads press together and they catch their breath Jax chuckles,  
“Shall we get out now, waters fucking freezing!”  
************


End file.
